Modern advances in surgical techniques have resulted in laparoscopic surgery. The patient is grounded; a plastic trochar port is placed in the abdominal wall; and the abdomen is distended by insufflation of carbon dioxide. This is done to open up the space between the organs where the endoscope and the laparoscopic instruments are manipulated. The common cannula through which the cautery electrode is passed is made of metal. Even though the electrode is electrically insulated, an electrical charge is capacitively coupled to the metal cannula. The metal cannula is not grounded, but the patient's body is grounded for monopolar cautery technique. When a cautery charge is applied through the cautery electrode, a capacitively coupled charge is created in the metal cannula. When the metal cannula is touching tissue inside the abdominal cavity, the capacity coupled charge can cause the metal cannula to burn tissue with which it is in contact. Since this burn is in an area unexpected by the surgeon, often it goes undetected. This is one of the major causes of post-surgery morbidity and infection resulting from laparoscopic surgery. During the procedure, the surgeon must place the cautery electrode at the site. In order to permit unobstructed viewing, irrigation and suction are often necessary to wash the area and to withdraw liquid, vapor and smoke which result from the cautery procedure. Proper control of the irrigation and suction is necessary for proper viewing in the area where the procedure is taking place. The suction and irrigation valves must be easily operable and must be fully closed when unactuated. Furthermore, the actuation controls of the valves, the suction valve stop, and the cautery instrument should be close together so that they can be operated by the fingers of the hand which holds and manipulates the instrument. Thus, there is need for improvement in endoscopic cautery instruments.